Moon, Phoenix and Snake
by EvilRegalOncer
Summary: My take on what it would be like if the Senshi attended Hogwarts.  Rated for safety. ON HIATUS
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

** As usual, I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Must work on fixing that. *ahem* Anywho.**

**There's some background you definitely need to know before reading these. First off: This is set in the Harry Potter universe but with Sailor Moon characters as inhabitants of said universe. This story will mainly revolve around the Outers but also has cameos of the Inners and various JKR characters, most notably Marauders and co. **

** Secondly, some of the original canon has been tweaked. Haruka teaches flying and referees Quidditch, not Madam Hooch, Michiru co-teaches Divination instead of Firenze and Setsuna teaches History of Magic instead of Binns.**

** Quick rundown of each character in this AU:**

**Setsuna: Sets went to school with James and Sirius and their lot. She was fairly close to them during her school years and actually dated Remus for a while. Sorted into Ravenclaw, Setsuna was a part of the original Order and adopts Hotaru after Hotaru's father is killed by them.**

**Michiru: Michiru is a Slytherin. (Because let's face it, she's the type.) She met Haruka the first day of first year and they absolutely hated each other until around fourth or fifth year. (Hmm, has echoes of another couple, no?) Michiru teaches Divination to half of the fifth, sixth and seventh-year students. She's the only one who doesn't want to kill Snape on sight or have the urge to throw him off the Astronomy Tower **_**sans**_** wand.**

**Haruka: Haruka is a Muggleborn, the only one of the Outers (everyone else is pureblood). She and Michiru are both around the same age as Tonks, maybe a year or two older. Haruka was sorted into Gryffindor and was a star Chaser on the House team for five years. (I actually debated having her be an Auror, but I wanted her in the story a lot, so she's a teacher.) She absolutely hates Snape and harasses McGonagall whenever possible.**

**Hotaru: Hotaru is also in Ravenclaw and the same age as Ginny and Luna. Her dad was a Death Eater who was responsible for the murder of several notable Order members. He died shortly following the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr. being sentenced to Azkaban. The Order members felt responsible for killing Hotaru's only family, even if he was evil (her mom died right after she was born), and so they kind of took it upon themselves to find a suitable home for her until Setsuna stepped in.**


	2. Studying

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

><p>James Potter yawned as he lounged on the grass underneath the old oak tree. "You know, Padfoot, of all days to be irresponsible and lazy, you really picked a winner." He lifted his head slightly, rumpling already-messy black hair, and then dropped it down to the dirt again. The boy's white long-sleeved shirt was creased and slightly dirty, tie flipped off to the side. "I simply must congratulate you."<p>

"I know, I have a special talent." Sirius' shirt wasn't quite as wrinkled as his friend's, but he looked even sloppier due to the fact that the top three buttons were undone. He idly swung his wand from his fingertips, back propped against the trunk of the ancient tree. "I mean, really, studying for OWLs today of all days? What a crime!"

"The only crime here is that you two are going to fail the tests. Although come to think of it, that would mean some quiet around here for once." Setsuna didn't look up from her Potions notes, sitting cross-legged a few yards away from the boys. "At least Remus and Peter have the good sense to try."

"Wormy couldn't pass these tests if you gave him the answers," Sirius said impatiently. "Remus is wasting his time; he should be out here with us slacking off!"

"And snogging you, Setsie." James ducked as Setsuna's Arithmancy textbook assaulted his skull. "You two looked rather cozy in the common room last night." Setsuna shot him a look that would have made Sirius' cousin Bellatrix cringe. James, used to it, just smirked. "Well don't get your panties in a twist."

"It'd be harder for Moony to get them off." Sirius yelped and rolled out of the way of a Bat-Bogey Hex.

"BOTH of you shut UP or I swear…." Setsuna let the threat hang and returned to her studying looking distinctly annoyed.

"You're absolutely no fun at all." Sirius pouted and threw himself back down onto the grass. "Wish the others would come out, it's boring out here."

As soon as Sirius said this, James started looking around the grounds. "He's gotta be here somewhere, you can see his greasy head a mile away….no Snivellus here, no Snivellus there….bollocks, he's not around." The Seeker growled and folded his arms. "And I was looking forward to it, too."

"You could play fetch with Sirius," Setsuna suggested, the tiniest of smirks tugging at her lips. She swept her long emerald hair over her shoulder and scribbled something down in the margins of her page. "I'm sure he could catch that Snitch you nicked."

"NOT funny," Sirius growled, chucking a couple of twigs at her. Both fell short of the mark. He had that distinctly Sirius Black look that just screamed 'I'm about to have some fun—at least my definition of it', but before his wand was clear of his pocket a hand grabbed his arm.

"Sirius, I'd appreciate it if you didn't hex my girlfriend." Remus' tone was stern, but there was an amused glint in his brown eyes. Sirius grinned, stowed the wand and tossed his arms around Remus' neck.

"Hiya, Moony, I missed you."

"Me too." James stood up and did likewise so that Remus was sandwiched in between the two boys. "Setsie is being a prat."

"No, you two took that title a long time ago. Us mortals can only aspire to it. Where's Peter?"

"Oh, Lily took pity on him and relieved me of my duties. Good thing, too, I was getting frustrated. Peter is a good friend, but sometimes he's thicker than this tree." Remus shook his head. "I worry about that boy."

"Well, never mind him." James and Sirius each grabbed one of Remus' arms and dragged him down to the grass with them. "C'mon with us and be lazy. Terribly fun."

"Therapeutic too. Stress relief and all that."

The three boys lay for a while talking about the upcoming match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw as Setsuna worked. A comfortable half pour passed before Sirius nudged James and grinned devlilishly. "You know what just occurred to me, Prongs?"

"Whazat, Paddy?" James propped himself up on his elbows. Remus did likewise, giving his two friends a mildly curious look.

"It's getting a bit warm out, wouldn't you say?" Sirius had that look again. James grinned.

"Why yes, I think it is. What say you, Moony?"

"Erm….sure, I s'pose." He frowned. "What are you up to?"

"Well," Sirius said in a mock-concerned tone, pulling a face to match, "Setsuna's been sitting out in the sun for some time now. Be a shame if she got overheated."

"As her friends, it's our duty to make sure she doesn't get sunstroke or heat exhaustion." James turned to Sirius. "Padfoot, you know the best way to cool someone off quickly?"

"Mr. Potter, I believe we have work to do."

Remus groaned, fell back and covered his arm with his eyes.

"You've been at it for a while now." James crouched on Setsuna's right and peered over her shoulder. "You're writing your notes out again?"

"Yes." She was distracted, barely looking at him as her quill danced across the parchment. "It helps memorization to write things a few times over."

"Seems a lot of work." Slowly, gradually, the two boys set hands on Setsuna's arms. Sirius gave James a smirk. "Aren't you hot?"

"No, not rea—"

"NOW!" Together they lifted Setsuna and more or less plopped her into the lake. She shrieked, coming up completely wet. On the bank, James and Sirius howled with laughter, slapping each other on the back and wiping their eyes.

"Prongs—you are—the best mate anyone could have," Sirius gasped.

"This was—your idea—my hat off to you—Mr. Paddy, sir," James choked in between laughs.

"JAMES POTTER AND SIRIUS BLACK, I SWEAR TO GODRIC I AM GOING TO **KILL** YOU!" Setsuna's eyes were twin pools of crimson fire.

As Sirius and James took off running with an irate, sopping Ravenclaw on their tails, Remus closed his eyes and pretended he didn't know any of them.

Up until then, it had been a very nice day.

* * *

><p>I can so see Haruka doing this sort of thing. Reviews are appreciated!<p> 


	3. Flirting

The chaos in the room was at such a level Haruka blithely wondered how it could even be called a meeting at all. Sure, wands weren't drawn or anything, but everyone was discussing and (in a few cases) arguing; Molly Weasley looked ready to literally leap down Sirius' throat and Mundungus Fletcher was cowering but all the same giving lip to Kingsley, if the angry look on the latter's face gave any indication. She yawned and tilted her chair back, bored. Michiru and Setsuna seemed not to notice; they were talking quietly a few seats down about something Haruka couldn't hear, and although she briefly considered eavesdropping it sounded like too much effort.

Which left only one other option, something that both sounded fun and was a skill she excelled at: Flirting. And there was a very cute witch at the other end of the table—what was her name? Nymph-something? She'd been in Hufflepuff, two years below Haruka and Michiru, but the blonde had only caught glimpses of her in the halls and at Quidditch matches. They had never properly met, although if the rumors were true, the young Auror was related to some nasty characters. Haruka had never met any of the Death Eaters but had heard enough to be thankful that her family's worst trait was excessive drinking on holidays. That, and her aunt's very vocal anti-gay stance.

Rising from her chair with a casual grace that came only with much practice, Haruka sauntered over to her quarry's chair, sat on the edge of the table and offered her a grin. "If this is the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, I'd hate to see the next one. Reckon we'd all rip each other to shreds and save Voldemort the trouble."

"Mad-Eye said this'd be the worst," she said with a yawn, stretching her arms over her head. "Some of them don't believe he's back, some do and want to convince the others, and some are worrying about how long it'll take before he regains enough power to take us head-on." She rolled her eyes. "I say they're all a bunch of thick gits who can't see what's under their noses. Fudge sure is."

"As long as we protect the Potter boy it doesn't really matter. Which reminds me, why the hell does Voldemort have it in for that kid?"

"Beats me." The younger woman shrugged. "Even Mad-Eye doesn't know. I think it's probably just because Harry was the one person he couldn't kill." She paused, eyeing Haruka curiously. "You say the name."

"Well, yeah. Why shouldn't I?"

"I just didn't think you would. I mean, you're a Muggleborn, he'll have it in for you. Besides, most people don't say it. My mum doesn't, and she's pureblood. Dad always did, though, and I never saw any reason not to either. It's just a name."

"I'd like to know yours," Haruka said with a wink.

"Tonks." She paused, grimacing as if having bitten into a dirt-flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean. "Nymphadora Tonks, but don't you dare call me my first name or I swear I'll hex you into next year."

"I've heard worse. Haruka Tenoh." As Tonks held out a hand to shake, Haruka took it and pressed her lips to the other's knuckles. "Pleasure, milady."

"My, you _are_ a gentleman." Tonks' eyes sparkled as she grinned. "Hard to come by these days; I'm impressed."

Haruka was about to reply when an elbow suddenly planted itself in her ribs. Grunting, she whipped around to see Sirius standing there smirking at them. "Hate to interrupt, but Michiru looks like she's about to kill someone and anyways Kingsley needs to talk to the Ministry people. It's going to be hard for their lot to keep their jobs and still help us out."

Tonks sighed. "I really hate Fudge." She slid from her chair and grinned at Haruka. "Nice talking to you. Later." Turning, she trotted off to a corner of the room where a few others were gathering.

"Careful with my baby cousin," Sirius warned once she was gone. "Andromeda'll kill me if anything happens to her."

"Relax, I'm just flirting," Haruka snorted. "She's cute."

"She _is_ your type," admitted Sirius, "but still. Trust me, you don't want on Meda's bad side."

"Or Michi's," Haruka muttered as she somewhat anxiously glanced at the aqua-haired woman.

"Or hers," Sirius added with a chuckle. "But what you really want to avoid is getting Setsuna mad. Trust me, I've made that mistake before. It didn't end well." He grimaced. "That lady is scary at times."

And Haruka could do nothing but nod in agreement.


	4. Danger

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Sigh.**

**School's started up again, so I can't promise how often I'll be able to update, but I'm going to try to get a chapter posted at least once every couple of months. Hopefully I'll be able to update once per month, but frankly I won't hold my breath.**

* * *

><p>Hotaru carefully crept along the corridor in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower, stepping slowly so the sound of her own footfalls wouldn't mask those of anyone else nearby. The night's DA meeting had run late; Harry was going to end it after practicing Shield Charms, but everyone had been so eager to try Patronuses he'd agreed to let them stay for another few minutes. A few minutes turned into an hour and now it was past curfew; if any of them were caught, especially by Umbridge or her cronies, there was going to be hell to pay.<p>

Still, it had been worth it. In the last few moments of the meeting she'd managed to produce a full Patronus, and to her surprise a silver swan had soared from her wand-tip. Harry had warned them that the Patronus Charm was difficult to produce, so Hotaru hadn't been expecting anything like this on her first go. Not that she was complaining, of course, and that cute Hufflepuff boy in her Herbology class had smiled at her after she'd managed to produce the swan….

Lost in her thoughts, Hotaru didn't notice her mother until Setsuna stepped out of a cranny from behind one of the armor suits, blocking the way up the great stairs to her common room. "Where," she asked quietly, voice calm but carrying a deadly undertone, "have you been?"

Hotaru's mouth opened, suddenly bone-dry, as her heart thudded in panic. Setsuna had to know; she always seemed to know things she shouldn't—at least, had no way of knowing but did anyways. Still, Hotaru wasn't about to tell her mother the truth; doubtless Setsuna would forbid her to go and then make absolutely sure she didn't. "I—I was in the library doing homework," she said quickly. "I lost track of time."

"It's eleven o'clock. How long were you studying?"

"I don't know—a couple of hours…."

"Was anyone with you?"

"N—no."

Setsuna's eyes narrowed slightly, and with a sudden jolt Hotaru knew she'd made a fatal mistake. "You're aware, Hotaru, that there is a rule against unauthorized gatherings of students?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're on the old toad's side," she said with a snort she'd learned from watching Haruka's dealings with Snape. "I like to think more highly of you than—ouch!" Hotaru yelped as Setsuna suddenly grabbed her arm with bruising strength.

"This isn't a joke," she said quietly, sounding almost afraid. "Umbridge may be a teacher, but she has the entire Ministry behind her. If you make things difficult, there's no end to what she could do to you. I don't want you getting hurt, Hotaru." Setsuna looked down and loosened her grip, gently rubbing her daughter's forearm as a silent apology.

"That's the whole point of what I'm doing, Mum," Hotaru said just as softly. "Harry is showing us how to defend ourselves. Because Voldemort is back and anyone with half a brain knows it. He's not going to leave us alone just because we're young. If we're against him, he'll kill us. I for one don't want to rely on you to protect me—not that I don't think you could," she added quickly as a corner of her mother's mouth twitched. "I want to protect myself—and if needed, you and Haruka and Michiru too. Which reminds me, Michiru's parents were Death Eaters, weren't they?"

"Yes, but I don't think you need worry about running into them. They were older when Voldemort was last in power; fourteen years doesn't do anyone any favors." Setsuna trailed off, studying Hotaru's face so intently the girl wondered if she was trying to use Occlumency to unearth some hidden secret buried deep in her daughter's mind. "You're so young," she said softly, almost to herself. "You shouldn't be fighting at this age."

"I can't not fight." The pain in her mother's eyes tugged Hotaru's heart, and she threw her arms around Setsuna, although as she held tight she wasn't entirely sure who she was trying to reassure more. "But nothing will happen, I promise. After all, it's just practice, right? And they can't come here, Dumbledore scares Voldemort and there's lots of protections around the school. Don't worry, we're fine."

Setsuna's arms wound around Hotaru and held her a little too close for the girl to believe her next words: "Of course you are. Nothing will happen."

Outside, thunder rumbled in the distance, low and menacing.


	5. Leaving

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.**

**OH. MY. ROWLING. I've had this written for forever but just now got around to posting. School has been absolutely horrid; I'm so sorry...hopefully now that break is close I'll be able to write a lot more. Thank you to everyone who has read/favorited/alerted/etc.**

"Haruka, what are you going to do?" Hotaru's hands clenched in her lap as she gazed anxiously at the blonde. "You're Muggleborn, the Death Eaters won't let you stay—"

"You don't have to beat around it, kiddo." Haruka ran a hand through her hair and fixed a grim smile on her face. "I know they'll kill me if I'm here. Looks like I'll need to make a break for it."

"No," Michiru snapped, a razorblade-sharp voice covering up choking terror. "I'll kill them before they get near you." The calm determination normally in her eyes was now magnified a thousandfold, and with a shudder of some nameless emotion Hotaru knew Michiru really would kill to keep her lover safe. The thought scared her.

"Michi, if you try to protect me, _they'll_ kill _you_—or worse. I can't allow that." Haruka turned, cupping the smaller woman's face so tenderly that Hotaru looked away, feeling like an encroacher on something intensely private and vulnerable. The blonde's eyes were full of aching love. "You'll be all right; you're a pureblood. I can't put you in danger; if you were like me, things would be different."

"I can't lose you, Haruka." The fear in Michiru's voice wound Hotaru's to an even higher pitch, because she was never afraid of anything—or at least hid it well. Clutching fiercely at Haruka's hand, she whispered, "My life is nothing without you."

"Those prats won't get me." Haruka winked. "I'm too smart for 'em."

"Is that the word you use?" Hotaru smirked in a feeble stab at their normal bickering humor. Haruka pretended to hex her.

"Rowdy little git. Good girl; keep the Death Eaters away. They won't get you." Haruka blinked hard and held out a hand to Hotaru.

"Hell no." Hotaru smiled tremulously; then, choking back a sudden sob, she launched herself at the two adults. Catching both around the waist, she buried her head into Haruka's strong shoulder. "Be careful," she begged. "Please."

"_You're_ worrying about _me_? You'll be at SCHOOL with them!" For a second Hotaru recognized protective Haruka, the one who had almost hunted down her Hufflepuff crush and beaten him to a pulp.

"Setsuna and I will make anyone who lays a hand to her regret their decision." The steel in Michiru's voice was back, but this time it held a softer tone as she gently moved her hand across the girl's hair. "Not that she's incapable of doing so herself."

"Let them try," Hotaru growled, cuddling into Michiru's chest. "They'll be sorry."

"Haruka." Setsuna opened the door, expression calm but eyes flickering with a thousand sorrows. "You need to go."

The blonde nodded once, finding Setsuna's gaze and locking with it. Something passed between them as Setsuna's hand tightened upon the doorknob. She inclined her head in return. Haruka gave Hotaru and Michiru one last squeeze before rising to her feet. "If I can I'll write you from time to time, let you know I'm okay. Don't worry if you don't hear from me, though." She paused, the air around them suddenly hot and oppressive. "Setsuna…"

"I will," the older woman said quietly. "But you had better come back."

"Count on it." Haruka blinked and looked at Michiru, desperation and grief and the purest love mixed in her eyes. "I'm not leaving you."

"I know." The aquanette mirrored her partner's expression. "I'll wait forever if need be."

"Go!" Hotaru begged. "They're coming!"

"You can Disapparate from here, Haruka," Setsuna said tersely. "I told Minerva you needed to leave quickly."

"Right." Haruka grabbed her trunk and threw a traveling cloak around her shoulders Wand in hand, she gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "'Bye." Turning on the spot, the blonde vanished with a soft pop.

As soon as she was gone, Michiru collapsed into a chair and put her head in her hands. Setsuna moved beside her and gently put an arm around the younger woman's shoulders, rubbing her back as though she were a child. Hotaru shivered violently; just this morning the world had been normal and now she was being catapulted into space, drifting without control in a terrifying landscape. Haruka was gone, Michiru had broken—and, as a loud boom resonated throughout the castle, the Death Eaters had come.


	6. Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon.**

* * *

><p>"Oi." A girl with short, badly cut blonde hair poked her head into the compartment. "Mind if my friend and I sit here? I think everywhere else is full."<p>

Michiru Kaioh looked up from her book, nose wrinkling at the sight of the girl's plain robes. Clearly she was from a lower-class family, and the Kaiohs did NOT mix with their sort. "Who, may I ask, are you?"

The girl blinked, taken aback. "Er…Haruka. Haruka Tenoh. You're…?"

"My name is Michiru Kaioh. Perhaps you've heard of our family—at least, you'd better have," she sniffed. To her surprise, Haruka grimaced.

"Oh, yeah, you're one of those stuck-up pureblood prats. Seiya warned me about you. Think you're better than me because I'm Muggleborn."

"You're a Mudblood? That would explain it." Michiru edged away from the door as if Haruka was contagious. Haruka frowned, leaning against the side of the compartment.

"A what?"

"Mud-blood," Michiru said slowly, as if talking to a young child. "It means you have filthy blood running through your veins because your parents are Muggles, lowest of the low."

"Don't you bring my parents into this!" Haruka stepped forward, fists clenched at her sides. Michiru ignored her.

"And what happened to your hair? Not that you're pretty anyways, but it certainly doesn't help your appearance." She smirked as the blonde's hands tightened even further and her scowl deepened.

"I cut it myself, if it's any of YOUR business. My parents want me to act like a girly-girl, but I'm a tomboy. I wouldn't wear a dress if you paid me."

"Poor breeding to go with everything else. I'm shocked I didn't know you were a Mudblood the moment I saw you." She glanced down at her book. "Now go away."

The next thing she knew, she was being shoved back against her seat as Haruka's hand gripped her collar. She squeaked, both scared and indignant. "Get off of me, you filthy—"

"Who do you think you are?" Haruka snarled, giving her a rough shake. Her other hand, to Michiru's alarm, was drawn back in preparation to strike. Up close, it was impossible to notice that Haruka's eyes were really quite pretty: A deep teal color that was almost more green than blue. She swallowed hard as her heart gave a sudden lurch. _What in the name of Salazar…?_

"Haruka!" A boy with dark hair tied back leapt through the door and dragged the blonde off of Michiru. "What are you doing? You'll get in huge trouble, we're not even at Hogwarts yet—"

"This prat—called my parents dirty, lowly—said I'm a Mudblood—" she growled, repeatedly trying to yank free of the boy's grip. "Seiya, gerroff of me!"

"She's a high-ranked pureblood, what d'you expect?" he grunted. "I told you about their type." Still restraining Haruka, Seiya glanced over at Michiru. "Kaioh, am I right? I believe we've met briefly—you remember my two brothers and Kakyuu from the party at Malfoy Manor last summer?"

"Oh, yes, your Mudblood-loving family." That was only half-true; as far as Michiru knew, Kakyuu's family, the Kinmokus, held perfectly respectable views on blood purity. It was common knowledge that the Kou clan was only around because they served as guardians to the Kinmokus. He scowled.

"C'mon, Ruka, let's go. I met a really nice bloke and he said we could sit with him. What was his name—Bill….Weasel or something?" Still talking, Seiya steered Haruka out of the compartment, shooting Michiru a glare as they went. After the two had left, Michiru exhaled shakily and slumped back against the seat. Haruka looked as though she'd been about to beat Michiru to pieces, and although the aquanette knew she could easily best the blonde in a wizard's duel, physical contests had never been her forte. Again her mind flashed back to how she had reacted upon seeing Haruka's eyes. Her cheeks warmed, and she snorted, picking up her book.

Filth. That's all they were.


End file.
